


Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 1-10

by Severina



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Drabbles written for the prompts at LJ's Hardtime100 Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 1-10

** 1.  
Title:** No More Tears  
**Prompt:** Good Boy (Keller must say this to Beecher)  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 06, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"I didn't cry," Toby says. His suit is rumpled, too big now that life in Oz has flayed him, stripped him bare.

Chris scrubs a hand across his jaw.

"I thought -- when it came right down to it -- I thought I'd lose it. My son… they had a blanket of flowers over his arms so you couldn't see the missing hand."

"Christ, Tobe--"

"But I didn't cry," Toby says again, and when he turns his gaze to Chris his eyes are blank and his mouth set in a grim line. "Aren't you proud of me?"

"Yeah," Chris mumbles. "Good boy."

 

**2.  
Title:** Overboard  
**Prompt:** Contact Visit (Beecher/Keller must be in visiting room)  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** August 06, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

It's not until Tobias is pulling away that he realizes the gift he brought for his still-imprisoned lover was… socks.

Socks.

A week later, he returns laden with fresh fruit (four kinds), candy (two brands), porn (_Hustler_ and _Playboy_ and _Penthouse_, oh my!), and deodorant (sometimes practical is still good.) He drops the entire enchilada on the table in front of Chris, ignores the smirk of the guard, and holds up a hand.

He thinks he may have gone a tad overboard.

"Toby?"

"Just shut up and eat your fudge."

He knows Chris will find the photos later. He smiles.

 

**3.  
Title:** After Hours  
**Prompt:** Voyeur (Beecher/Keller through someone else's eyes)  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 06, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

It's midnight by the time Tim finishes his paperwork and leaves, and he's almost through the darkened Em City when a movement to his right catches his eye.

Beecher, hand clenching white-knuckled on the bedpost. And Keller, a shadow among shadows, splayed naked across his back, dropping open-mouthed kisses along his spine.

Beecher's startled, wary eyes meeting Tim's.

The two men rock together, fluid motion, staccato breath, and Keller squeezes Beecher's shoulder in a clear gesture of reassurance.

Tim hesitates; resumes his step. Love is hard enough to find in this world. And he's not one of the bad guys.

 

**4.  
Title:** Aftermath  
**Prompt:** Sense of Smell (smell plays a part)  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 06, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

The laundry room. It is the place where Shemin died, horribly; where Beecher wallowed in self-pity and tried to find solace in a series of faceless fucks. The industrial strength cleaner cannot cover the smell of blood and sex, fear and desperation.

But declarations of love were made here. Here, he felt Chris' lips on his for the first time. The pungent disinfectant cannot wash away the rank aroma of sweat and piss, but Beecher's memories can. In the aftermath of Cedar Junction, he now smells only Chris' skin, and hears "I love you" in the clatter of the machines.

 

**5.  
Title:** Dance  
**Prompt:** Kellerisms (dialogue only, Keller makes a word his own)  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 06, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"Why'd you get married so many times?"

"I told ya. Before I fucked 'em--"

"You married 'em. Uh-huh."

"Maybe I'm just a good Catholic boy who believes in the sanctity of marriage."

"…"

"Ow! Fuck you!"

"Tell me."

"I can tell you why I married Bonnie."

"Yeah?"

"She can dance. The polka, the waltz. The mambo. Ahhh, the mambo."

"You married Bonnie -- twice -- because she could dance."

"Ohhh yeah."

"Wait. Do you mean _dance_ dance or do you mean--"

"You're a big boy, Beecher. You can figure it out."

"Chris?"

"What?"

"I'm a good dancer, right?"

"The best, Beech. The best."

 

**6.  
Title:** Presence  
**Prompt:** 06 - Free For All (any premise)  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 07, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

The other inmates talk about their block, their corner, the projects. The closest thing Beecher could have considered his 'corner' was the long polished oak table that he favoured at the law library. His 'gang' consisted of Genevieve and a couple of tag-along third years.

He's acutely aware of his differences; knows they may place a target on his back. And much as his sense of (macho posturing) self-worth tries to deny it, he is absurdly grateful for the looming, comforting presence of Keller at his side. He's nobody's bitch, but it's nice to feel safe, even for a moment.

 

**7.  
Title:** Change of Heart  
**Prompt:** 07 - Change Canon  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 07, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"Look, I… um… I have thought it over and I've changed my mind. I want to call off the hit on Hank Schillinger."

Time stops. I don't breathe, can't breathe.

"That's fine," Pancamo finally says.

I feel dizzy with relief, struggle not to clutch at the table.

"Except for one little thing," Chucky continues.

Oh fuck. Fuck.

"This… uh… organization? Don't give refunds."

"That's fine," I say quickly. Rise to my feet, anxious to get away. "You can keep the money, Mr. Pancamo."

"You bet your ass I can."

Two thousand dollars. I'll tell Dad it was my stupidity stipend.

 

**8.  
Title:** Golden Boy  
**Prompt:** View (describe Beecher or Keller through the others eyes)  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 07, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

He sees them as they emerge from the pod at morning count, Beecher still pulling his shirt over his head. Laughing, head thrown back, arm casually resting on Ronnie's shoulder. All pretense stripped away… nothing but a golden boy, relaxed, comfortable in his own skin. Keller wonders if that's what Beecher looked like with him -- if those blue eyes were as guileless, that body as lush and alive. He almost can't remember anymore.

He watches for Beecher's quick smile, even when it isn't directed his way. He thinks that drastic measures may be needed. He'll do what he has to.

 

**9.  
Title:** Gym Time  
**Prompt:** Workout  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 07, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"Come on," Keller exhorts from his position at Beecher's feet. "Ten more! What are ya, a fucking faggot?"

Well. Huh.

Considering the ecstasy of the previous night, Beecher's inclined to say yes. But since Keller isn't exactly ready to deal with gender identity issues, he says, "Two, and tonight you get the best blowjob of your life."

"You're gonna do that anyway."

Beecher arches a brow, and thoroughly enjoys the brief flash of uncertainty on Keller's face.

"We can stop now," Keller counters, "and you can pay up in the shower."

"Deal."

To think Beecher used to hate gym time.

 

**10.  
Title:** First Choice  
**Prompt:** Nostalgia (S1-4, missing scene)  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 07, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

They meet at the upper level railing, as usual.

"So," O'Reily says, "who's the lucky candidate?"

Keller juts his chin toward one of the sad sacks clustered around the television.

O'Reily quirks an eyebrow. "Shemin? Not gonna give yourself more of a challenge there?"

"I got my reasons."

"Sure, and all of them are spelled B-e-e-c-h-e-r." No reaction. He sighs. "When are we gonna do this? 'Cause I say, the sooner the--"

"Now," Keller says, eyes narrowing as he follows Shemin's progress into the laundry room.

"Now it is." O'Reily pushes off from the railing. "I got your back, K-boy."


End file.
